


Lovely to Meet You

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod - Zac Brewer, The Slayer Chronicles - Zac Brewer
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, slight crossover with Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Joss introduces Kat and Meredith for a first date.





	Lovely to Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> I like Kat in Slayer Chronicles. Since reading her and Joss, I like the idea of them being exes and bi. Their friendship is something I like writing about.

“This is Meredith. She’s my ex-girlfriend,” Joss said to Kat motioning to the auburn haired girl sitting at the booth. “So… um… have fun? Ginny’s waiting for me outside.”

                Then he left, and Meredith blinked at Kat. “He didn’t introduce you.”

                “I’m Kat. His friend from camp.” It was a mild lie, but Kat wasn’t sure how much Joss had told his ex about Slayer Society. She slid into the booth across from Meredith. “So is this a date?”

                “That’s what we were being set up for, right?” Meredith said.

                “I just wanted to be sure we were on the same page.”

                Meredith smiled. “Have you ever been to EAT before?”

                “I’ve never been to this town before,” Kat began, feeling like maybe Joss had a point that they could get along.


End file.
